1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers used for dispensing a material. More particularly, the present invention relates to hand-held containers used for dispensing a material. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to hand-held containers for dispensing a material in a low light environment.
2. Prior Art
Conventional dispensing containers or bottles are insufficient for use in low light environments. Lack of illumination makes accurate dispensing of the container's contents to the application site very difficult. The issue is more pronounced for dispensing containers containing personal lubricants given that they are often used in low light or completely dark environments.
There is a need in the art for an improved hand-held container that provides adequate illumination of the application site. The present invention provides an inexpensive and convenient means to enable a dispensing container to illuminate an application site in a low light environment when oriented for use.